Guerres et Amours
by selene Magnus
Summary: Comment concilier vie pendant les guerres ? Ou l'amour plus fort que la guerre ? Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, Je fais un simple emprunt sans aucun but lucratif
1. Chapter 1

**Guerres et Amours**

ACTE PREMIER

* * *

><p>La bataille d'Hadès fait rage, mais sur terre le sanctuaire n'a aucune information. Après plusieurs jours, voire des semaines d'attente, les habitants du Domaine Sacré se rendent à l'évidence : leurs amis chevaliers sont morts, ainsi que la réincarnation d'Athéna, en sauvant les autres mortels.<p>

Mais la vie doit continuer. Le sanctuaire doit survivre encore et toujours.

Les deux plus hautes gradées sont Marine et Shina. Elles décident de choisir un Pope pour guider le sanctuaire et remplir la mission échue à leur déesse.

Shina pense que Marine mérite le titre mais seul un homme peut le porter. Elles hésitent, car le choix est capital.

- Kiki sera parfait dans quelques années, il est évident qu'il aura le niveau d'un Or, mais en attendant, il faut choisir parmi les cinq Bronzes vivants.

- Jabu est populaire (d'ailleurs les gardes et les apprentis le confondent avec Seiya) mais trop tête brulée. Les autres sont plus discrets.

- J'hésite entre l'Ours et le Lionet. Ils ont une carrure imposante, de la force et je sens qu'ils sont plus intelligents qu'ils ne le montrent

- Alors prenons l'Ours. Tu seras sa conseillère Marine. C'est-à-dire que tu gouverneras derrière lui

- Shina, ce n'est pas …

- Au contraire ! Sous prétexte de le former à la tâche, tu le manipule. Toi seule as les capacités et la droiture pour cette fonction, je le sais et tu le sais. On dira que connaissant le sanctuaire mieux que lui, tu te propose comme conseillère. Ils n'y verront que du feu !

* * *

><p>Elles organisent une réunion extraordinaire entre les chevaliers restants et les plus gradés des gardes.<p>

- Compagnons, vous le savez tous, que seule la nomination d'un pope permettra le maintien de l'ordre et de la paix au sanctuaire, et par-delà dans le monde. Cette paix pour laquelle tous nos précieux amis viennent de donner leur vie. Nous le devons aussi à leur mémoire. Y a-t-il des candidats ?

Personne ne se propose jamais pour un tel poste exigeant et ingrat. A moins d'être envahi d'arrogance et d'ambition. Jabu relève la tête, il est sûr que quelqu'un va le proposer.

Shina propose Itchi, chevalier de l'Hydre. Surprise générale : quelques gloussements moqueurs, l'intéressé se renferme dans sa coquille.

On regarde Marine. Elle propose Gecki l'Ours. Les regards se font pensants. Les gardes proposent Jabu : Murmure d'approbation.

Mais Marine fait taire :

- c'est impossible ! Jabu est notre meilleur défenseur. On ne peut se permettre de perdre sa force de frappe dans notre condition actuelle avec nos rangs décimés.

« Comme elle est habile » pensa Shina. « Sauver l'orgueil de la Licorne par des flatteries. Et cet imbécile qui s'en gargarise. Ils n'ont donc plus le choix qu'entre l'Ours et l'Hydre. Et vu la crainte qu'inspire, à tord, le physique d'Itchi, ils vont voter en masse pour Gecki. « Le plan était bien ficelé : les hommes sont si manipulables ».

En effet, Gecki est choisi à la grande majorité. Shina lui suggère de s'entourer de Marine, vu qu'elle a grandi au Sanctuaire, elle en connaît les rouages. Il saute sur l'occasion : son nouveau poste étant assez effrayant pour quelqu'un qui a grandi presque seul dans les montagnes.

* * *

><p><em>Petit chapitre de mise en place de mon histoire, préparez romances et chandelles ...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors, est-ce que mon 1er chapitre éveille un minimum de curiosité ? voici la suite, en espérant que cela plaise à mon cher lectorat (présent et à venir j'espère!)_

* * *

><p>Les mois s'écoulent donc : Gecki est le nouveau Pope, en façade, Marine lui dictant toutes les décisions. Ensemble ils réforment le Sanctuaire, améliorant la qualité de vie des catégories les plus à plaindre auparavant : les gardes, considérés comme des rebuts (formés en majorité par les aspirants ayant échoués à l'obtention d'une armure) et les domestiques (traités en esclaves). Ces deux populations étant aujourd'hui les plus nombreuses deviennent donc toutes acquises à Gecki. Ils entreprennent aussi la reconstruction des temples vidés de leurs gardiens dorés.<p>

* * *

><p>Marine confie à June l'entraînement physique de Kiki.<p>

- Pourquoi elle ? Elle est inexpérimentée ! - gronda Shina.

- Parce que toi, tu es déjà surchargée de responsabilités (en tant qu'exécutrice des ordres du Pope, en réalité le bras droit de Marine), et que moi, je vais devoir éviter les efforts physiques pendant un moment

- Tu veux dire que ?

Marine acquiesça et les deux amies et complices s'enlacent.

* * *

><p>Un jour, Gecki s'emporte contre Marine :<p>

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu te sers de moi ? Qu'en fait ce sont tes ordres, tes décisions qui sont réalisées ! Je te sers de pantin !

- J'avoue oui - répond Marine. Gecki est étonné de sa franchise, il s'attendait à un déni.

- Parce que tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas encore prêt à cette responsabilité de pope. Cela viendra bientôt mais les décisions ne peuvent attendre ! Alors je les prends à ta place, pour l'instant.

- C'est toi qui devrais être Pope. Je vais changer la loi pour autoriser une femme à ce poste.

- C'est gentil de ta part, Gecki. Mais inutile. Je ne peux pas être pope.

- Pourquoi ? Puisque tu en es la plus digne ?

- Mon autorité ne fera jamais loi ici. D'abord, ce ne sont pas les lois qu'il faut changer mais les mentalités, empêtrées dans les traditions plus résistantes ici que le marbre de nos temples. Et ensuite j'ai un secret, que je vais te révéler, un secret qui m'écarte du trône et qui me vaudrait la mort si cela s'ébrutait. Évidemment, nous savons pouvoir compter chacun sur la discrétion de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Je protège ta position, je reconnais pas très glorieuse, et tu tais mon secret infamant

Gecki ne put qu'accepter. Son honneur serait perdu si quelqu'un apprenait sa faiblesse devant une femme qui lui a ravi le pouvoir.

Marine aplatit sur son corps la tunique large qu'elle portait depuis quelques semaines :

- Je suis enceinte

Sous le tissu plaqué sur elle, apparaît un ventre qui commençait à poindre, et qui deviendra bientôt sans équivoque.

* * *

><p>Gecki annonça qu'il avait envoyé Marine jouer les recruteurs pour le sanctuaire, et qu'on ne la verra pas avant plusieurs mois. Elle restait évidemment cachée dans une des ailes du palais popal, cachant sa grossesse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>alors, qui avait deviné ? et surtout qui est le coupable ?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

ACTE DEUX

* * *

><p><em>7 mois plus tôt, la bataille d'Asgard occupe les Bronzes loin du sanctuaire.<em>

- Aiolia, calme-toi

- J'enrage de rester ici ! Alors que notre Déesse est en danger. Nous sommes ses protecteurs, et regarde-nous ! Interdits de sortir d'ici, obligés d'attendre les bras croisés !

- Ce sont les ordres d'Athéna elle-même ?

- Oui. Elle veut que nous restions protéger le Sanctuaire. A quoi bon, si elle meurt ?

- J'ai confiance en Seiya et ses compagnons. Ils ont déjà prouvé leur valeur

- Bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi notre devoir d'être à ces côtés

- Tu ne peux désobéir à un ordre direct d'Athéna. Moi par contre, je n'ai reçu aucun ordre

- Marine ! Tu es folle ? Tu n'envisage pas d'aller là-bas ?

- Pourquoi ? Ne viens-tu pas de dire que c'était notre devoir ?

- Mais ….c'est dangereux

Marine eut un petit rire pincé : évidemment que c'était dangereux, mais depuis quand les chevaliers se cachaient devant le danger ! C'était leur lot quotidien.

- Marine… je t'en supplie, n'y vas pas !

- Pourquoi Aiolia ? Tu voulais y aller toi-même !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur ! - lança le Lion, malade d'angoisse. Marine resta interdite. - Pas à toi

Aiolia posa sa main sur sa joue, bien que cachée par ce masque qu'il détestait tant de lui ravoir depuis toujours le visage de sa bien-aimée.

- Je … je tiens tant à toi

Marine se jeta dans ses bars. Puis s'éloigna doucement.

- Notre devoir commande, Aiolia, tu le sais bien. Peut-être, quand tout sera fini… quand la paix reviendra…

Aiolia baissa la tête, résigné. Marine ôta son masque et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de partir.

* * *

><p><em>Bon ben voilà le mystère s'éloigne, mais ...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Allez c'est trop facile, on complique les choses !_

* * *

><p><em>1 mois après, Poséidon vient d'être défait.<em>

Aiolia et Marine sont amants en secrets, les relations amoureuses au sanctuaire étant punies de mort.

Un soir Shina vient parler au Lion : ils sont très amis depuis la bataille du sanctuaire : il a demandé son pardon pour la mort de Cassios, elle lui confié ses peines de cœur. Elle a essayé de se rapprocher de Seiya à qui elle avait avoué ses sentiments juste avant (dans leur affrontement commun au Japon) mais les circonstances leur avaient empêché d'en reparler. Mais Seiya la repousse : il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Shina est effondrée !

- Et dire qu'il a vu mon visage !

- Oui je sais. Mais tu ne peux le forcer à t'aimer. Et malgré tout son courage, il n'est encore qu'un gamin ! Qu'est ce qu'il y comprend, à l'amour ?

Shina le regarda intensément.

- Toi aussi Aiolia, tu as vu mon visage

- Euh….si peu

- Ne minimise pas les faits, Aiolia ! J'étais trop faible pur bouger mais pas inconsciente tout le temps. J'ai bien senti que tu m'as prise dans tes bras et que tu m'as regardée. Avoue-le

- Oui, mais c'était comme un accident. C'est lui qui t'a vu en premier, et …

- Ne viens-tu pas de dire qu'il n'est qu'un gamin stupide ? Alors que toi, tu es un homme, un homme très attrayant, et que …

Elle commença à caresser son torse. Aiolia était gêné, surtout que son toucher commença à réveiller le désir en lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Shina ?

A son ton, elle se recula :

- Alors toi aussi ? Suis-je si épouvantable que je fais fuir tous les hommes ?

- Non, non, au contraire. Tu es très attirante Shina. Séduisante. Aucun homme digne de ce nom ne pourrait dire le contraire

- Alors prouves-le moi !

Elle arracha son masque et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Aiolia voulait résister, la repousser. « Non ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle est déjà au bord de la dépression. Comment l'arrêter sans la blesser ? ». Mais pendant qu'il cherchait une solution, Shina avait glissé ses mains dans son pantalon. Et il ne put résister à son toucher sur sa virilité. Il en oublia ses réticences. Il lui prit les épaules et la coucha par terre. Ses lèvres glissant sur le cou fin, dont il repoussa les longues mèches vertes. Il ne pensait plus à rien, qu'au goût de cette peau, la douceur de ses mains, la chaleur qui l'accueillait. Elle lui cria d'accélérer encore et encore, ses coups saccadés ne lui suffisaient pas. Il obéissait, grisé par son désir qu'elle lui communiquait. Elle l'encourageait à la brusquerie, méthode qu'il n'avait jamais employée avec personne et dont il en découvrait l'ivresse. Elle lui demanda même d'essayer la sodomie, ce qu'il fit bien volontiers : c'était sa première expérience dans ce domaine, n'ayant jamais voulu blesser sa partenaire. Mais Shina lui montra qu'elle appréciait et l'homme en savoura toutes les possibilités.

Au matin, Shina le réveilla par un autre câlin.

- Avec toi je me sens de nouveau vivante Aiolia. Quelle idiote j'ai été de m'amouracher de Seiya, tu avais raison ! Il me fallait un homme, dans tous les sens du terme. Et je ne pouvais trouver plus homme que toi. - ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant le bas-ventre.

Aiolia se sentait piégé. Lui dire maintenant que ce n'était que sexuel lui briserait encore le cœur. Comment la repousser sans passer pour un salaud ? « Désolé, c'était sympa, j'ai vraiment aimé mais je suis pris ! ». Impossible : Marine avait exigé, condition sine qua non, le secret absolu sur leur liaison, même devant Shina, pourtant leur amie commune.

Et pour être honnête, il s'était vraiment éclaté avec elle cette nuit. Elle avait trouvé comment l'exciter au plus haut point, et surtout comment le satisfaire. Il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de son plaisir à elle, elle aimait tout. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer 3 heures à la préparer, elle réagissait aussitôt. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se brimer pour ne pas lui être déplaisant : il s'était donné à fond et elle y répondait. C'était sublime avec elle.

Mais il aimait Marine. Avec Marine, c'était moins brutal, toujours plus tendre mais il aimait aussi comme ça. En fait il aimait les deux méthodes. Et il voulait les deux méthodes. Comment choisir entre deux choses sublimes, entre deux paradis ? Dans quel pétrin venait-il de se fourrer ?

Ne voulant blesser aucune des deux, ne voulant ni repousser Shina ni renoncer à Marine, Aiolia se laissa enfermer dans la pire des attitudes. Imposant le plus strict des secrets sur chacune de ses deux liaisons, il devait jongler à chaque minute. Et les soirées étaient de plus en plus dangereuses, les faux prétextes s'épuisaient et Aiolia était sur les nerfs dès le matin. Chacune des filles s'interrogeait : Pourquoi est-il toujours soit à cran soit crevé ? Même les autres collègues commençaient à y déceler un problème.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Mais quelle solution existait ? Dire la vérité aux deux filles ? Il les perdrait c'était sûr. Aucune n'accepterait une telle situation ! Or plus le temps passait, et plus il les aimait. Il en était arrivé à ne plus pouvoir dire laquelle il préférait ! Pourquoi avait-il tant tardé aussi ? S'il avait, au début, dit la vérité à Shina qu'il n'aimait pas encore, mais il avait voulu être gentil, vu ce qu'elle traversait. Résultât, il n'avait pas osé rompre avec elle. Et maintenant il était trop tard : il les aimait toutes les deux ! Pas une plus que l'autre. Elles étaient complémentaires, il avait besoin de chacune.

Et il sentait arriver le moment où elles comprendraient et le quitteraient. Il savait qu'il en mourrait.

* * *

><p><em>Notre pauvre Lion est dans une bien mauvaise posture ! Comment va-t-il retomber sur ses pattes?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Un jour, Marine inquiète pour son homme, se résolut à confier son secret à Shina, en espérant conseils et compréhension, en prenant garde de taire le nom de l'heureux élu. Shina fit de même, et la vérité sauta aux yeux ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, de tout le Sanctuaire, aimable, joyeux devenu d'un seul coup soucieux et irritable. Comprenant en même temps, elles se jaugèrent du regard, à deux doigts de se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

- Shina, nous sommes devenues amies, toi et moi. As-tu envie de balancer cette amitié aux orties ?

Shina serra les poings avant de répondre :

- Tu as raison. Mais comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça ? Quel sal…

- Attends ! Ce serait plus facile de lui cracher tout de suite dessus. Mais je connais Aiolia. J'ai envie d'attendre ses explications, de lui laisser cette dernière chance. Toi tu réagiras comme tu voudras … mais je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre !

Marine cacha son visage en remettant son masque. Bien que restant droite et stoïque, elle ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper du carcan inexpressif. Cette attitude toucha Shina, plus prompte à la colère que son amie.

- Pardonne-moi Marine. Je sens que c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus ! J'avais tant besoin de réconfort, je savais pas pour vous deux, je te jure ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit aussi ?

- C'était quand votre début ?

- Il y a presque deux mois. Et vous deux ?

- Je ne saurais pas le dire. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais notre première nuit était il y a 2 mois et demi.

- Alors c'est bien moi la fautive. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas repoussé ?

- Aiolia a tellement été repoussé enfant que je ne l'ai jamais vu refuser de tendre une main à quelqu'un. Ça a dû commencer comme cela, mais pourquoi laisser les choses aller si loin ? Te réconforter est une chose mais te …

- Si je le souviens notre première fois, je ne l'ai pas laissé beaucoup parlé, cela dit. Marine, tu me connais, je suis fougueuse : je le voulais sur le moment, et j'ai tout fait pour, je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus !

- Aiolia aussi agit et réfléchit qu'après. Sauf qu'après c'était trop tard. Il a dû se sentir piégé et ne voulait pas te blesser, il ne t'a pas détrompée, et voilà ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui

- Il avait juste à dire stop !

- Tu parles ! Devant un adversaire, il rue dans le combat tête première, mais dans la vie privée….il ne sait pas dire non ! Il fait tout ce que je veux, jamais il ne me contredit. S'en est parfois agaçant !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu penses bien que s'il n'ose pas me tenir tête, alors à toi ! A-t-il déjà dit « non » à quoique ce soit que tu aies pu lui demander ?

- En fait … sauf quelques rendez-vous qu'il refuse ….jamais on a eu des opinions différentes bien longtemps. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, il n'hésitait pas à changer d'idées pour me suivre

- Est-ce que … tu l'aimes ?

- Qu'importe ! C'était toi la première ! Moi j'étais … j'étais rien du tout

- Shina ! Attends…

Marine prit dans ses bras Shina qui serrait ses poings jusqu'au sang.

* * *

><p><em>J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Enfin un peu de sang, chouette, parce ça se ramollit les Chevaliers dans cette histoire, vous trouvez pas?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Le soir même._

Aiolia rentre chez lui. Comme tous les jours, il est épuisé de courir partout. Mais aujourd'hui au moins, il a réussi à éviter les deux filles, et du coup, il échappe au moindre rencart. Il a sa soirée pour lui et compte bien se barricader dans son antre, peut être même picoler.

Il balance ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et jette sa chemise trempée de sueur sur le divan. Il se sert à boire. Il entre nonchalant dans sa chambre, et c'est la stupeur : des bougies forment une allée vers son lit sur lequel sont déposées deux gerbes de fleurs presque identiques : 3 roses rouges à gauche, 3 roses orangées à droite. Derrière les roses, assises sur le lit, Marine et Shina, dans la même tenue. C'est à dire un déshabillé très transparent, mettant en valeur la poitrine appétissante de Shina, et les jambes fines de Marine. Aiolia reste pétrifié et déglutit difficilement.

- Chérie…

- Tu t'adresse à qui, mon salaud ? - réplique Shina.

Puis d'un commun accord, les deux filles bougent identiquement. Elles se lèvent, prennent la gerbe de roses et s'approchent du bord du lit, à 10 cm d'Aiolia.

- Tu ne dis rien Aiolia ? Quelque chose n'est pas à ton goût ? - demande Marine.

- Laquelle vas-tu chasser d'ici, Ô Grand Mâle ! - ironisa Shina.

Aiolia baissa la tête, et se mit à pleurer. Shina le gifla avec ses roses, visiblement sans l'accord de Marine, mais celle-ci ne protesta pas. Shina aussi était blessée, elle avait le droit de le montrer, même si c'est d'une manière différente de celle de Marine. Aiolia ne chercha pas à éviter les coups qui le griffaient.

- Pardon - murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! - cria Shina. - Laquelle aimes-tu ? Réponds tout de suite ou je …

Aiolia redressa la tête : - Je vous aime toutes les deux ! Autant toutes les deux !

- C'est faux ! C'est Marine que tu préfères ! Je n'étais qu'un passe-temps !

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Pardon, pardon !

Il tombe à genoux. Marine s'approcha et le releva :

- Tu ne va pas nous perdre, mon chéri. Nous t'aimons nous aussi, toutes les deux. Viens, viens. Nous te pardonnons

- Marine avait raison : tu n'es même pas capable de choisir !

- Shina ! Cesses de l'attaquer ! Nous étions d'accord

- Mais il n'a même pas le cran de s'expliquer ! Je croyais que c'était un homme, pas une mauviette

Aiolia la regarda, un éclair de fureur dans les yeux, mais il se calma aussitôt.

- Tu as raison Shina. Je suis un lâche, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans vous et que je ne vous mérite pas. Ni l'une ni l'autre. Alors tuez-moi tout de suite. Lavez votre honneur sans m'obliger à choisir. Parce que je ne pourrai pas, je vous ferai encore souffrir. Tuez-moi !

Il se remit par terre, baissant la tête pour dégager sa nuque. Les filles se regardèrent. Ce fut cette fois Shina qui le releva.

- Marine te l'a dit : Nous te pardonnons Aiolia. Pourquoi devrions-nous souffrir ? Juste parce que nous sommes trois à aimer ? Nous avons une solution

- Quelle solution ? L'une va souffrir par ma faute !

- Pas si nous restons tous les trois ensembles. Tu nous aime toutes les deux, tu nous auras toutes les deux.

* * *

><p><em>Vous en pensez quoi? Trop prévisible ? Improbable ?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

ACTE TROIS

_Le grand bassin du Sanctuaire, dans les thermes._

Aiolia est les jambes dans l'eau, debout. Il embrasse et caresse Marine, assise sur le bord. Ils sont nus tous les deux. Il promène ses mains sur les cuisses, les fesses puis remonte sur un sein. Marine gémit mais il ne lâche ses lèvres que le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Il l'étend sur le sol et grimpe près d'elle.

Le spectateur inattendu est gêné de les surprendre et se prépare à partir discrètement. Quand il voit une autre personne sortir de l'eau : Shina, nue elle aussi, s'approche du couple. Elle caresse le cou d'Aiolia qui abandonne les lèvres de Marine pour capturer celles que Shina lui offre. Ils sont tous les deux accroupis alors que Marine est restée étendue sur le sol. La main d'Aiolia continue ses caresses sur son corps et atteint son intimité. Il y glisse un doigt. La réaction de Marine le pousse à augmenter sa cadence. Puis il la pénètre lentement. Elle cale ses jambes sur ses reins, et le guide convenablement en elle. Leurs mouvements sont lents, leurs gémissements se rejoignent.

L'autre main d'Aiolia n'a pas quitté Shina, qu'il caresse frénétiquement. Elle se lève devant lui et pose une jambe sur son épaule. L'amant enfouit sa tête dans cet écrin. Shina s'accroche à ses cheveux et ses épaules qu'elle griffe sans vergogne. Très vite Marine et Aiolia atteignent leur sommet, et leurs cris communs électrisent Shina qui les rejoint juste après.

Aiolia se dégage des deux femmes et s'allonge entre elles. Marine pose sa tête dans son cou, et déplace lentement une main sur son torse. Shina n'est pas restée longtemps allongée de la même façon : elle s'est mise à caresser le membre épuisé, et très vite le saisit dans sa bouche. Aiolia recommence à gémir, en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Shina, qui se positionne en 69. Aiolia comprend son désir et lui rend la faveur qu'elle lui donne. Marine, elle se colle contre le dos de son homme, ses mains voyageant du cou jusqu'aux fesses, qu'elle pétrie lentement. Aiolia grogne de satisfaction, et Shina se dégage. Elle se positionne sur lui et l'engloutit aussitôt. Aiolia la tient par les hanches pour guider ses mouvements. Marine prit une main de Shina dans la sienne pour l'aider dans son équilibre. Shina se caresse elle-même un sein. Leurs jouissances capturées, Shina se blottie contre Aiolia qui accueille contre lui les deux femmes, après un baiser à chacune d'elle.

Le spectateur est resté abasourdi : surprendre Aiolia en charmante compagnie ne l'a pas étonné, bien que ce lieu soit réservé aux Ors. Le Lion a visiblement observé les habitudes de chacun pour y déceler un créneau libre. Mais le trouver avec deux femmes ? Aiolia a toujours été un séducteur mais à ce point-là ?

Il jette un dernier regard avant de partir : Aiolia aide les filles à se sécher et s'habiller, tout en les taquinant. Leurs gestes, mots et regards sont tendres : ce ne sont pas apparemment de simples parties de sexe, même à trois. On dirait de vrais amoureux qui s'amusent. Cette constatation l'émeut : il vient de découvrir le secret du Lion : Aiolia est en ménage avec deux femmes.

La situation pourrait choquer, voire dégoûter certaines personnes, mais Aldébaran ne les juge pas. Il leur envie leur bonheur, et part donc sur la pointe des pieds, en les laissant à leur couple singulier.


	8. Chapter 8

Aldébaran est assis à côté d'Aiolia sur les gradins, à observer un entraînement.

- Tu sais Aiolia, les bains c'est excellent pour la santé, mais faut bien choisir son lieu, pour certaines activités

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces sous-entendus ?

- Aiolia, tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit passé par là ce jour-là. Sois plus prudent mon ami. Tu joue avec le feu !

- Tu … tu nous a vus ?

- Oui. Rassures-toi, je ne supporte pas qu'on étale mes affaires devant tout le monde, je me dois de faire la même chose pour les autres, non ?

- Comment as-tu osé poser tes yeux sur elles ?

- Calmes-toi ! Je n'ai pas cherché à mater qui que ce soit ! Et surtout pas des filles !

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Tu serais plus mon genre, oui. Je n'ai pas regardé leurs corps ou leurs visages, j'ai juste admiré votre amour et votre symbiose. Tu es un homme chanceux, Chevalier du Lion. Tu es aimé de deux femmes sublimes

- Je les aime moi aussi

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ton cœur a toujours su grandir dans la bonté et l'amour, malgré ce que tu as subi. Tu as été rejeté toute ton enfance, et je trouve qu'il est justice que le destin aujourd'hui t'accorde ce double bonheur. Tu le mérite amplement

- Aldébaran merci de ton amitié mais je ne crois pas mériter tous ces compliments

- Je t'assure que si Aiolia. Et pour réussir à séduire deux des plus fortes guerrières du Sanctuaire, tu dois être bien exceptionnel

- Tu parles ! J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être capable de les rendre aussi heureuses qu'elles le méritent. Ça me désole, de ne pas pouvoir les épouser

- Épouser ? Je n'aurais pas cru que tu étais un homme rêvant de mariage !

- Oh que si ! Mon plus grand rêve a toujours été ça, un mariage, des enfants courant dans tous les sens, une petite maison, pourquoi pas un petit champ pour nourrir ma tribu

Aldébaran lui posa une main sur l'épaule : - C'est le plus beau des rêves qu'un homme puisse faire.

Mais Aiolia se rembrunit :

- Malheureusement, cela ne restera qu'un rêve. Je haïs ces lois stupides qui nous enferment ! Je suis dévoué à Athéna, et je serais fier de lui faire don de ma vie le jour où cela sera nécessaire. Mais en attendant ce jour, pourquoi nous interdit-on le bonheur auquel a droit chaque être ? Notre vie sera courte, nous le savons, nous l'avons accepté, mais pourquoi ne pas la remplir d'amour et de joie ? Nous ne sommes pas juste des machines, dressées pour mourir au combat ! Nous sommes des hommes ! Nous avons droit au bonheur ! Je veux le bonheur ! Et je veux l'offrir aux femmes de mon cœur ! Au lieu de ça, nous devons nous cacher, comme des criminels ! Dis-moi Aldébaran, tu parlais de justice, où se trouve la justice dans tout ça ?

- Je sais mon ami. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à te donner ! Juste un conseil : Laisse parler ton cœur, aime-les de toute ton âme. Qu'importe les conditions ! Vous devez vous cacher, certes, mais vous êtes ensembles, cela seul compte ! Ne te laisse pas envahir par les regrets ou la rancœur. Soyez heureux, même en secret. Soyez heureux.

Ils se serrent amicalement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chambre du Lion_

Aiolia se laisse déshabiller par Shina pendant que Marine s'allonge sur le lit. Elles sont toutes les deux en tenue légère, nuisette courte pour Shina, longue pour Marine. Aiolia capture les lèvres de Shina et lui caresse le dos. Après le baiser, Shina s'éloigne de ces bras et le pousse sur le lit. Il cherche à l'attraper mais c'est elle qui agrippe ses mains.

- Aiolia, nous voulons te parler

- Humhum…. Tout à l'heure ma chérie. - Il cherche à l'embrasser sans se dégager de ses bras

- C'est important

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, découragé :

- Ok, j'écoute. - Il sait qu'il n'a pas la loi face à ses deux tigresses adorées. Il remonte et s'allonge à côté de Marine, qui s'est assise. C'est elle qui répond :

- Nous voulons un enfant

Aiolia reste pétrifié : - Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Marine baisse la tête, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle espérait.

- Je croyais que … tu aimes tellement les enfants, j'ai toujours pensé que… que tu serais heureux d'en avoir !

- Chérie, ce n'est pas ça du tout

Marine se lève brutalement hors du lit et est interceptée par Shina, qui affiche un regard de colère. Elle prend Marine dans ses bras et accuse leur amant:

- Espèce d'égoïste ! Tu ne comprends jamais rien !

- Mes chéries, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça

Il s'approche des filles : - Moi aussi je veux des enfants, plus que tout. Fonder une famille avec vous est mon plus grand désir

Marine relève ses yeux pleins de larmes. Shina ajoute :

- Alors pourquoi tu allais dire non ?

- Comment pouvez-vous oublier les risques que cela comporte ? Quand on découvrira vos grossesses, vous serez condamnées à mort ! Et tu veux que j'accepte cela ? Et que j'en sois la cause ?

- On se cachera

- Ah oui et comment ? La seule solution sera qu'on quitte tous les trois le Sanctuaire, qu'on s'enfuit comme des lâches… des traîtres

- Aiolia

- Je le ferai. Pour vous. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis pas prêt…. à trahir, je suis pas encore prêt.

Marine se jeta dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et elle lui caresse les cheveux. Shina posa ses mains sur leurs épaules.


	10. Chapter 10

ACTE QUATRE

* * *

><p>Les habitants du Sanctuaire ressentent ce matin-là une perturbation immense par leur cosmos. En un instant, une masse d'énergie apparaît devant le palais popal. L'air est chargé d'électricité, la température augmente rapidement. Un éclair aveuglant fait fermer les yeux de tous ceux qui s'y étaient réunis.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? - s'inquiète Jabu.

- Préparez-vous ! Si jamais c'est une attaque ! - Shina se positionne en défense. Tous ses compagnons l'imitent.

La lumière faiblit et ils aperçoivent des silhouettes debout.

- C'est… c'est ?

- Les Chevaliers de Bronze ! Ils sont vivants !

En effet, tous reconnaissent Hyoga, Ikki soutenant les épaules de Shun, et derrière eux, Shiryu. Shiryu portant dans ses bras un corps.

- Oh non ! Seiya ? - Les spectateurs s'élancent.

- Oh Déesse ! Il est mort ? - demande Shina.

Shiryu baisse la tête pour laisser couler quelques larmes : - Oui. Tué par Hadès

- C'est affreux ! Et notre Déesse ? Où est Athéna ? - hurle Jabu.

- Elle …elle est morte aussi

- Quoi ?

- Saori s'est sacrifiée. Elle a donné aux Dieux de l'Olympe sa vie pour les libérer

- Non… non !

- Libérer qui ? - demande Shina.

- Eux !

Shiryu se décale, pour leur laisser voir derrière lui d'autres hommes assis par terre, comme hébétés d'être ici.

- Les Chevaliers d'Ors ! Ils sont eux-aussi vivants !

- Athéna a renoncé à sa réincarnation actuelle pour les délivrer du royaume d'Hadès. C'est à nous de veiller sur le sanctuaire, de le rebâtir et de protéger la Terre jusqu'à son prochain retour. Dans 200 ans. - explique Hyoga.

Puis il va aider les Ors à se relever. Shun et Ikki font de même. Shiryu pose à terre le corps de Seiya : - Tu as fait ton devoir Chevalier. Repose en paix. Ton acte a sauvé le monde. Nous saurons t'en être reconnaissants et digne de ton sacrifice.

Les habitants du sanctuaire, remis de leur émotion et surprise, se ruent sur les nouveaux apparus pour les aider et les enlacer. Shina pose un genou à terre devant le corps de Seiya pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit Aiolia derrière elle. Bien qu'émue, elle ne laisse rien transparaître de sa joie de revoir vivant son amant. Aiolia, par contre, se jette sur elle pour l'enlacer avec passion. Il lui embrasse le cou sans se soucier des quelques voisins. Shina y répond en passant ses mains le long du cou de son homme. Milo, tout excité de sa nouvelle vie ne peut s'empêcher de commenter, tout fort :

- Eh ben ! Tu vas pas la dévorer quand même !

Tous les regards se tournent sur eux.

- Moi aussi, je voudrai bien des câlins de bienvenu !

- N'abuse pas Scorpion ! Pose pas tes sales pattes sur elle !

- Quoi ? C'est ta chasse gardée, peut-être ?

- Oui !

- Ah bon ! Dernière nouvelle, je savais pas !

- Maintenant tu sais ! Du balai !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand vous fricotez tous les deux ? - s'indigne Shura.

- Ça te regarde pas, toi !

- C'est interdit ! C'est même une honte ! Vous vous devez de donner un bon exemple ! Vous des Chevaliers de hauts rangs !

- Va t'astiquer devant ta statue et fous-nous la paix !

- Comment oses-tu ? - s'emporte Shura. Il se jette sur le Lion. Aldébaran les sépare.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Nous sommes tous de nouveau en vie ! Faisons honneur à notre Déesse en arrêtant nos chamailleries

- Dis ça à ce débauché ! - continue Shura. - Nous devons nous montrer digne d'Athéna, en restant purs et chastes. Nous devons nous dévouer à Elle seule, à notre devoir et c'est tout ! Courir les filles est un déshonneur !

- Foutaises ! - réplique le Lion.

- Il a raison. La pureté de la Chevalerie exige des sacrifices. Et l'amour physique en est un. Nous devons donner toute notre âme, et notre corps à notre mission sacrée - ajoute Shaka.

- Vous êtes ridicules - réplique Milo.

- Nous sommes honorables. La débauche et la luxure doivent être exclues du Sanctuaire. Le crime est d'autant plus grave que tu entraîne dans ton sillage une de nos combattantes ! Honte à toi qui cherche à détourner les femmes-chevaliers de leur devoir !- ajoute Camus en accusant Aiolia.

Un clan se forme autour de Shura, Shaka et Camus qui soutiennent la position sacrée de leur tâche. Ayoros les rejoint : - Si nous nous comportons comme les plus vulgaires des humains, nous ne serons plus dignes de faire partie de la Garde Sacrée de notre grande Déesse !

- Toi aussi mon frère ?

Ayoros pose la main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Aiolia, tu as grandi sans exemple, comme je le regrette. Notre sacrifice doit être de tous les instants, nous ne devons pas nous laisser détourner de notre devoir par les faiblesses humaines : les sentiments de l'amour, les désirs physiques, les rêves de famille…. Tout cela pollue notre âme

- Comment ça, la famille pollue notre âme ?

- Nous devons nous consacrer tout entier à la Déesse

- En quoi avoir une famille gène notre devoir ? Je te gênais moi ?

- Aiolia… Tu étais un excellent élève, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'apprendre à oublier tes sentiments

- Un élève ? C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi, un élève ? Un apprenti comme un autre, c'est ça ? Bon sang, Ayoros, je suis ton frère !

- Ça ne change rien. Tu es un Chevalier, je t'ai élevé pour cela

- Tu veux dire que ?...Tu ne m'as pas recueilli par amour fraternel ? Tu n'as vu en moi, ton petit frère orphelin, qu'un apprenti ? Que de la chair à canon ?

- Aiolia ! C'est un honneur !

- Mais moi je t'aimais ! Tu étais mon grand frère !

- Tu aurais dû m'aimer comme un Maître

- Oh Dieux !

De nombreux regards se posent sur Ayoros : cette révélation choque beaucoup de monde.

- Nous avons tous dû renoncer à des êtres chers, nos familles… pour devenir chevaliers. Ce sacrifice ne s'arrête pas à l'entrée au sanctuaire, il continue éternellement. Ce sacrifice nous définit. - expose Camus.

- C'est en effet l'enseignement que vous avez essayé de m'imposer. Mais jamais je n'ai renoncé à mes sentiments ! Ces sentiments qui font de nous des humains ! - répond Hyoga à son maître.

- Camus et Ayoros ont raison ! - Disent Deathmask et Saga.

- Non ! C'est le contraire - s'offusque Ikki. - C'est l'amour qui doit nous guider ! L'amour pour Athéna certes, mais aussi pour les autres. Nos amis, nos familles. Nous devons laisser nos cœurs nous élever plus haut !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Oui moi ! J'ai longtemps cru que l'amour, la fraternité, la famille nous affaiblissaient ! Erreur ! C'est en me rapprochant de mon frère, et en redécouvrant l'amitié que j'ai vaincu le mal qui me rongeait. C'est l'amour entre nous qui nous a fait gagner tous ces combats !

- C'est vrai ! - font ses compagnons de bronze.

Un autre clan se forme derrière Aiolia et Shina, composé des Bronzes, Aldébaran, Milo… La tension est palpable entre les deux groupes opposés. Aiolia serre Shina dans ses bras et lui demande soudain où se trouve Marine.

- Euh… Aiolia…

- Où est-elle ? Je meurs d'envie de la revoir elle aussi ! - Il se concentre un instant - Je la sens ! Elle est dans le palais. - Il lâche sa maitresse pour courir vers le palais.

- Attends Aiolia ! N'y vas pas comme ça !

Mais Aiolia n'écoute pas, il court en criant - Marine ? Marine ?

Jabu en l'entendant s'égosiller, l'avertit : - C'est inutile. Elle n'est pas au sanctuaire

- Que dis-tu ? - s'arrête Aiolia à cette phrase

- Tu cherche bien Marine ? Elle est en mission de recrutement depuis des mois. Elle n'est pas dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Ça m'étonnerait même qu'elle soit en Grèce

- Pourtant je sens sa présence ici ! Pourquoi cherchez-vous à la cacher ?

Furieux, Aiolia entre dans le palais et trouve facilement Marine dans une pièce à l'écart. Foudroyé par la vision, il en reste immobile.

Les autres, intrigués par le départ au pas de course du Lion, l'ont suivis et découvrent eux aussi stupéfaits, et même plus, une Marine enceinte de 9 mois.

Remis de sa surprise, Aiolia se jette aux genoux de sa compagne pour poser sa tête contre le ventre et serrer son amante.

- Oh ma Chérie… Un enfant ! Nous allons avoir un enfant

- Aiolia… c'était vrai, ta présence que j'ai sentie… tu es vivant…

Elle lui caressait les cheveux en pleurant, et oubliant les témoins de leur scène de retrouvailles.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais les idées sur le retour des Ors étaient en vacances!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Elle lui caressait les cheveux en pleurant, en oubliant les témoins de leur scène de retrouvailles._

Témoins qui eux, se réveillèrent en hurlant :

- C'est un scandale ! Elle aussi ! Et enceinte en plus !

- Vous êtes la honte de nos rangs !

- Arrêtez ! Laissez-les en paix ! - s'interpose Aldébaran

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! - crie le Lion - Si un seul la touche, je le démolis ! - Il s'est relevé et serre Marine contre lui.

Le conflit entre les deux camps s'intensifie, chacun disputant son opinion dans les cris et jurons. Aiolia se place devant Marine pour la protéger. Celle-ci ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas à la situation qu'elle a involontairement concouru à aggraver.

Soudain Mü se téléporte à ses côtés. Elle s'écroule contre lui. Aiolia se retourne :

- Qu'est ce que ?

- Vite Aiolia

- Marine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marine ! - crie-t-il angoissé.

- Arrêtes de crier inutilement Aiolia ! Elle perd les eaux, voilà tout

- Mais ?

- J'ai sentit télépathiquement sa douleur exploser. Force-nous un passage au travers de cette cohue. Vite !

Aiolia, affolé, ne chercha pas à faire dans la dentelle. Il lança droit devant lui une boule de feu, qui écarta l'assistance. Puis il souleva délicatement Marine dans ses bras et suivit Mü à travers leurs compagnons qui se relèvent doucement du coup reçu.

- Shina, suis-nous. Tu vas me servir d'assistante - ordonne Mü. Shaka s'interpose : - Tu fais quoi Mü ?

- Je ne laisserai pas mourir Marine et son enfant pour des questions philosophiques. Aldébaran ? Tu veux bien nous garder la porte ? - dit-il en entrant dans une pièce un peu plus confortable. Le colosse se poste devant la porte, bras croisés, aussitôt rejoint par le clan fidèle aux passions et idées d'Aiolia.

*********************- Plusieurs heures plus tard- *******************************************

Aiolia ressort tenant sa fille dans les bras. Il se place devant son frère. Il lui tend le bébé en le défiant :

- Suis ton raisonnement jusqu'au bout ! Tues ta propre nièce. Puisqu'il est honteux qu'un chevalier engendre ! Tues-la dans les premières minutes de sa vie. Toi qui a donné ta propre vie pour sauver un bébé, tu en tuerais un autre, parce qu'il est interdit d'aimer ? Dis-toi que notre précieuse Déesse n'existerait pas si des gens n'avaient pas « forniqué » comme tu dis ! Vas-y, sois un héros ! Sauve l'honneur de la Chevalerie ! Verse le sang d'une innocente, de ton propre sang ! Que t'importe, puisque ta famille n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux !

Ikki se place à côté d'Aiolia, Aldébaran aussi, voulant dire par ce geste : « Tu n'auras pas le temps de reprendre ta respiration si tu touches cette enfant »

Le clan des « Pour l'Amour » se reforme, mais cette fois, le clan adverse ne soutient plus Ayoros. Personne ne veut causer la mort d'un bébé.

D'un seul coup, surgit Marine, sans son masque et visiblement épuisée :

- Aiolia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux qu'elle attrape froid ou quoi ?

Elle reprend furieuse le bébé dans ses bras. Après un instant où tout le monde l'a regardé envelopper son enfant, elle examine l'assistance des hommes autour d'elle, tendus à l'extrême. L'air déçue par leurs attitudes, elle détourne son regard sur Ayoros.

- Ayoros, je suis navrée de remarquer que ta réputation de sainteté était si mal adaptée

- C'est toi qui as détourné mon innocent frère de son devoir, femelle impudique !

Il la pousse sur une épaule du plat de la main. Le sang d'Aiolia ne fait qu'un tour, il saisit son frère à la gorge d'un bras et le soulève.

- Ne t'avise pas de frapper ma femme !

Aldébaran et Ikki séparent les deux frères qui allaient s'engager dans un combat.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne saurais tolérer des luttes internes dans ce lieu ! - intervient la voix puissante de Gecki.

Naissent alors de nouvelles contestations des Ors sur le choix du Pope :

- Mais ce n'est qu'un Bronze ! Le Pope a toujours été un Or !

- Le fait que sa nomination ait eu lieu en votre absence ne vous donne pas le droit de le contester - précise Marine, d'une voix autoritaire qui en surprend plus d'un.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de parler des lois ! Toi qui les bafoue sans vergogne

- Ma conduite peut choquer mais je n'insulte pas le nom de notre maître à tous ! Le Pope est la plus haute autorité en ces lieux, l'oubliez-vous ?

- Encore faut-il qu'il soit légitime - conteste Deathmask.

- Ça ne t'a pas gêné de servir un usurpateur pendant des années pourtant !

- Espèce de petite pute

- Répète-ça pour voir ! - gronde Aiolia.

- Calme-toi Aiolia - l'adoucit Marine.

- Ohoh je vois que le « féroce Lion » ronronne comme un chaton castré devant sa putain ! Comme c'est touchant !

De nouveau, la tension monte, les regards se lancent des éclairs.

Shina les rejoint et pose une couverture sur Marine et le bébé, dont elle caresse la joue. Marine se tourne vers le Lion : - Aiolia…. Je ne veux pas de cette ambiance pour elle

Il la regarde : - Cela n'arrivera pas ma douce

Il se tourne alors vers Gecki : - Grand Pope ! Nous ne voulons pas que notre histoire soit le prétexte à des conflits au Sanctuaire. Si vous le décidez, nous partirons d'ici tous les quatre

- Comment ça Quatre ?

- Je pars avec eux - dit Shina en passant un bras sur l'épaule du Lion. - Vous êtes lents à comprendre !

Encore une fois, la consternation envahit l'assistance. Avec la découverte de la grossesse de Marine et la naissance, ils en avaient oublié le baiser entre Shina et Aiolia.

- C'est dégoutant ! - s'écrit Milo, qui était pourtant du côté d'Aiolia. - Y a déjà pas beaucoup de nana ici ! Si tu en rafle deux à toi tout seul, et pas les plus moches, qu'est-ce qui reste aux autres, hein ?

- C'est l'exécution qu'ils méritent ! Tous d'un seul coup - prétend Deathmask.

- Si c'est votre sentence, Grand Pope, je la subirais. Mais laissez partir les filles. Je prends toute la responsabilité de notre faute. Je vous en supplie

- Pas de pitié pour les renégats ! C'est la loi ! - s'enflamme Deathmask. - Si tu es le Pope, tu dois l'appliquer !

Aiolia se place devant ses femmes, dans un sursaut de protection.

- Si on les exécute pour avoir aimé et espéré la paix, le Sanctuaire n'a plus de raisons d'être. Et la Déesse Athéna n'aura plus de raison de revenir dans 200 ans, elle ne se souciera plus des humains ! A quoi bon, si ces fidèles méprisent ses enseignements, méprisent les causes de tous nos combats, ce pourquoi certains sont morts. Notre Déesse a obtenu des Dieux votre retour, au prix de sa propre vie ! Si vous vous entretuez, elle est morte en vain - précise Ikki de sa voix forte et sans appel. Il rajoute : - Personnellement, je refuse de continuer à vivre et à me battre pour un lieu où l'on assassine un enfant parce qu'il a eu le malheur de naître ! C'est justement la définition de ce mal que nous avons tant combattu ! Et mon rôle est de le détruire, où qu'il se cache ! - il regarde en face Deathmask, Saga et Ayoros.

- Nous devons respecter les lois du Sanctuaire, et les sacrifices de tous nos prédécesseurs ! Si on laisse la mollesse s'installer, le Sanctuaire tombera de l'intérieur ! La survie, la justice, c'est la discipline - plaide Ayoros.

- Tu mélange tout Ayoros : la droiture de la Chevalerie, la persévérance et la force au combat, la noblesse de l'âme ne sont pas incompatibles avec une vie d'homme. Aimer, ce n'est pas seulement idolâtrer notre Déesse, c'est aussi laisser son cœur s'enflammer pour un autre humain. C'est protéger et guider ses enfants vers la vie. C'est tendre la main à un frère, une sœur ou un ami. Tu es trop exclusif et étroit d'esprit Ayoros !

- Dokho est le plus sage et expérimenté d'entre nous. Nous ne pouvons que suivre ses préceptes ! - déclare Aldébaran. - En association avec ceux de notre Pope, bien sur - ajoute-t-il.

- Cette contestation n'a pas de raison de continuer. Aiolia, Marine et Shina, sont absous de toute faute. Je les déclare en statut marital. - Sourires des intéressés - Marine, je t'accorde 15 jours de repos. Passé ce délai, tu reprendras tes fonctions et obligations. - Elle acquiesce - Pour les autres, je ne tolérerai aucunes représailles ou de querelles latentes. Je vais réformer ces lois d'un autre temps qui empoisonnent nos vies. Allez maintenant ! Qu'Athéna ôte toute rancœur de vos âmes ! - La voix de Gecki trouve pour la première fois un accent d'autorité, qui statufie les Ors réfractaires.


End file.
